Raging Emotions
by cryztaltearz
Summary: *Note there is some profanity* Serena not only finds herself in the middle of the war but also battling her own emotions!


Title: Touch Me  
  
Author: Cryztal Tearz  
  
Okay my first try at this. So please... don't kill me. Heh.. heh. Anywho, tell me how it is! And once again, I need about 10 comments in Five day, to continue! I kno arn't "we", as in authors... just soooo NICE? lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from GundamWing or SailorMoon. But I do own Dr. Taft.. heh.. oh yah.. and this story! : p  
  
Duo: Yo babe! Do I get a girl in this?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Me: Heh.. unless you want Relena.  
  
Duo: No, you must be kidding! Heh.. her?  
  
Me: (laughs evilly)  
  
Duo: God, you must be kidding.  
  
Me: (Raises a eyebrow)  
  
Duo: NoOoOo...  
  
Heero: *cocks his gun* People are reading!  
  
Duo: Save me Cryztal Tearz! *runs and hides behind me*  
  
Me: And on with the story.... heh *winks at the public*  
  
~*Chapter One*~  
  
"Yo, Heero! Where you going? We have to meet Dr. J!" Duo screamed from across the battlefield.  
  
Not answering Heero continued to walk across the battlefield, toward the tent marked with a red cross.  
  
"Wait! Wait for me!" Duo shouted as he waved his arms in the air, trying to run at the same time.  
  
Heero nodded, but still kept on walking at the same pace.  
  
"Eh, thanks for waiting buddy." Duo muttered as he soon caught up with Heero.  
  
"Hn." Heero smirked. And continued to walk in silence.  
  
"So we going to visit Wufie? eh?" Duo questioned curiously, as he noticed that they were heading toward the hospital tent.  
  
Heero did not answer.  
  
"Didn't know you cared..." Duo smiled, which soon faded as Heero glared at Duo.  
  
The rest of the way was soon in silence. As they arrived at the tent, they tried to work their way through the anguished groans of the sick and wounded. Odors of rotting flesh, ether, vomit, alcohol, urine, and sweat pulled at their nostrils. There was another smell common to both Heero and Duo, the smell of fear.  
  
And while on cold, concrete walls, stark shadows of medical teams silently danced their bizarre renditions of mercy, Heero and Duo tread further, dodging heaps that moaned and writhed. Some, he grimly noticed, were forever silent being covered from head to foot.  
  
Catching a patient's eyes was to be avoided, Heero and Duo learned. Some had the distant stare of hopelessness and acquiescence. Others looked with envy at healthy passers by. One sensed the driving, wrenching denial in these sick and wounded, that this was not really happening to them; that whoever walked by, there maybe desperate hope of cure, or escape, or hidden relief.  
  
Heero and Duo soon found their way blocked by three people hovering over a man on a stretcher. The supine figure groaned louder, longer; it was an Army major whose torso glistened darkly. For the moment, they ignored his right leg, which was crooked in an obscene direction. A freckled Army captain with a full mustache stood opposite with arms folded and feet spread. Flanking him were two sergeants whose cigarette smoke beckoned oddly in wisps and coils inscribing symmetric halos against the red lights.  
  
One of those kneeling called, "How much is left?"  
  
"I'll check, doctor." It was a woman's voice. She turned from the stretcher and opened a large bag next to Heero's foot.  
  
She wore coveralls, boots, and a baseball cap. Bottles and instruments clanked when she reached in.  
  
Heero stopped beside her and whispered, "Ma'am?"  
  
Silver blonde hair was pulled back under the cap fixed with an Army first lieutenant's device. A name tag on the breast pocket said Serena U. Tuskino. But it was her eyes: icy blue, quick, intelligent, calculating. Heero could tell that this one, was as used to triage as the doctors who decided which ones lived while ignoring the terminal ones, letting them die.  
  
She gave him an efficient glance. "Pilot."  
  
"That's right!" Duo exclaimed, his tone bright and happy. "One of our men is here. We brought him in yesterday night. Chinese, known as Wufie. You know, the one who has something against onnas. He had a broken thigh."  
  
One corner of her mouth raised slightly as she knelt closer to her bag. "Oh, him. Are you his friend?" Tuskino didn't waste words.  
  
"Hn."  
  
She looked up and nodded. "I think your man is in the cots area starting about twenty feet over there. Third row back."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hey, thanks babe!" Duo winked.  
  
The major in the stretcher moaned again, softer than before.  
  
The Army captain's voice had a deep rumble. "Doc? What's going on?"  
  
Heero didn't rise as Nurse Tuskino reached in the bag. He barely saw her hoist a large bottle labeled ETHER. A half-inch or so swirled on the bottom.  
  
"Serena, goddamn it. Where is it?" the doctor demanded.  
  
"All gone, Sir," was Serena Tuskino's answer.  
  
"Very well. Kelly and lap sponge, please."  
  
Heero had seen it, she knew. Serena's eyes implored for a moment, then she reached in the bag, drew the instrument, crawled to the stretcher and slapped it in the doctor's palm. The major gurgled and his arms spasmed for a moment.  
  
"What is this shit? What do you mean, no ether?" growled the captain. He stepped around the stretcher and walked toward Serena.  
  
Heero stood as if to pass but stumbled against him.  
  
The captain didn't' notice. Instead, he reached at the doctor's back, grabbing a handful of shirt, and roared, "You dirty bastard! He's hurting. Give him ether!"  
  
"Yo, man let him go!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
The captain transferred his icy glance at Duo. Who soon took a step back from the captain.  
  
The doctor, trying to ignore the man, wiggled to free his shirttail and work on his patient at the same time.  
  
"You can't let him die, you sonofabitch!" yelled the captain.  
  
"Come on, captain," said one of the sergeants.  
  
The captain yanked harder on the doctor's shirt. "If he dies, you die!" The captain pulled his .45 and started to cock it.  
  
With his fist, Heero hit the captain in the left temple. The blow felt weak to Heero and he was surprised when the man collapsed at his feet with the pistol clattering alongside. The two sergeants quickly moved around, pulled the captain against the wall, and propped him to a sitting position.  
  
"You go Heero!" Duo cheered.  
  
"Water's over there." Serena pointed to a steel jug on a small table. She looked up to Heero. Her eyes muttered unspoken thanks.  
  
"Yes ma'am," said one of the sergeants. He stepped over poured a tin cup, and returned to feed it to his captain.  
  
Heero felt the other sergeant 's eyes fixed on him.  
  
A shell boomed overhead, shaking the tunnel. Duo stopped down, picked up the captain's .45, and dumped the clip. Handing them over he said, "Heh... Wait 'til tomorrow before you give it back."  
  
"Yes sir." The sergeant stuffed the pistol and clip in his belt.  
  
They all turned to hear the major give a long expulsion of breath, releasing him from the world. The doctor rubbed his cheeks and closed his eyes for a moment. At length he gasped, "You said there was someone else?"  
  
Serena nodded, "Over there. It's his left arm."  
  
Heero felt a small tug on his arm, turning around he faced a smiling Duo.  
  
"Wufie..." Duo reminded.  
  
Heero nodded. Moving father back in the tunnel they found it quieter; the shells weren't as loud and he heard occasional snoring. Heero counted along the cots until he found the third row. He looked down. An IV drip was set up at the head of a cot and with a smirk, Heero bent to see Wufie asleep on his back.  
  
"Wake up Wu-man!" Duo yelled.  
  
A heavily bandaged man in the next cot said, "Knock it off, dammit. People are trying to sleep."  
  
"Heh, sorry." Duo apologized turning a slight shade of pink.  
  
Slowly Wufie opened his eyes slowly. "Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell. Or that braid you have on the back of your head will be gone, as soon as I'm better."  
  
"Guess whose here to see you." Duo teased.  
  
Heero crossed his arm, as he listened in on the conversation.  
  
Wufie gave a grunt. "Go away Maxwell." Slowly his eyelids fluttered for a while, until the were closed.  
  
"We came all this way to visit him. And he doesn't even say hi." Duo muttered.  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
Serena Tuskino nodded when Heero and Duo walked up. She held the ether bottle and gauze over a Filipino corporal as Doctor Taft finished amputating his left hand.  
  
She looked at the doctor, who kept working. She finally said, "What's it like out here?"  
  
"Not as bad as in here, babe." Duo offered. Slowly a low beeping noise could be heard. Duo picked up his phone, "Excuse me." Duo smiled, as he walked toward the corner of the tent and mustered a greeting.  
  
Sweat beaded on Serena's forehead and both hands were busy.  
  
Making sure Duo was out of sight range. Heero picked up a towel. "Okay"?  
  
"Please."  
  
He dabbed at her forehead and cheeks. "We found him."  
  
"Good."  
  
"He was sleeping."  
  
She let out a soft chuckle.  
  
Heero pushed a wisp of hair from her forehead and dabbed again. "When will he be able to leave?" He turned his head for a moment. The ether made him woozy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When will he be able to leave?"  
  
"Doctor?" she said.  
  
"Mosquito, please," said Taft.  
  
She handed him one. "That man with the broken femur? We saw him about an hour ago."  
  
Doctor Taft bent close to the Filipino's hand to clam bleeders. "Haven't the foggiest."  
  
"The pilot."  
  
Doctor Taft smiled. "The one who thought onna's were weak?"  
  
"Yes," said Serena.  
  
Ether fumes made Heero see double. He turned his head again and took a deep breath. How do they stand it? He THOUGHT.  
  
"He'd be out in two days."  
  
"Gone," said Helen. They looked down. The ether bottle was empty.  
  
Doctor Taft bent to his work. "Call over to Lateral Eight."  
  
"They're out," she said.  
  
"Shit." Taft sewed. The Filipino moaned slightly.  
  
He dabbed at her brow.  
  
She looked at him, then took the towel and wiped her face.  
  
The Filipino's moaning became louder. Serena stroked the man's forehead.  
  
"Yo Heero. Time to go, Doc is calling." Duo motioned toward the opening of the tent.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"What's next?" asked Doctor Taft.  
  
Helen nodded toward a Marine private leaning against the wall. "Broken elbow, I think."  
  
"Thank God. Sounds like something I can handle for a change."  
  
Heero got up and shuffled out.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
So be truthful how was it? Good? Should I continue? Humn?  
  
Heero: You made me nice.  
  
Me: Heh... what's wrong with that?  
  
Duo: AwW I can't believe I wasn't there! Heh, Heero helping a girl... aWwWw  
  
Heero: *raises gun* Say one word, and you die.  
  
Duo: *whimpers* Okay, Okay... 


End file.
